Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Poison Chalice/Prologue
Fade in (Space 2 years ago Dominion Wars) Story so Far the year is 2375 the Dominion is retreating on all fronts and the Alliance Fleet is heading towards Cardassia to meet up with the rest of the Invasion Fleet leading the Fleet is the Federation Starship USS Enterprise commanded by newly promoted Captain John Tyson. as the Alliance Fleet beats back the Dominion Fleet the enemy fleet the Dominion Fleet makes their last stand in the Tyra system where 112 out of 14 ships from the 7th Fleet didn't make it back to Federation held Space. the Enterprise flies ahead of the Fleet as they approach the Dominion Fleet in the Tyra system. (Bridge Red Alert) Captain Tyson: ready weapons come to course 223 mark 118. Lieutenant McKnight: Aye, sir. Commander Mitchell: Captain my father I mean Admiral Ross has signaled the fleet to begin the attack now. Captain Tyson: Robinson fire weapons target the lead Dominion Warship and fire. Lieutenant Robinson: Aye, sir this is for my team mates you killed you Dominion monsters. Captain Tyson: Lieutenant keep your mind on the job our mission is to end the war not go out for revenge. Lieutenant Robinson: Aye, sir sorry Captain. Lieutenant Kadan: Captain the Dominion Fleet their retreating back to Cardassia. Captain Tyson: that's the course of the main Invasion Fleet send a priorty one message to the Defiant warn Captain Sisko of the reserve Dominion Fleet heading his way. Lieutenant Kadan: Aye, sir. Commander. Mitchell: If my dad and Captain Sisko get ambushed by what's left of the Dominion Fleet we need to intercept them before they reach Cardassia. (Space) The Invasion Fleet is met up by the reserve Invasion Fleet and the Invasion Fleet heads towards Cardassia to put an end to the war once and for all. (Bridge Red Alert) Captain Tyson: all ships surround the planet now. Lieutenant Kadan: sir we're picking up a transmission from Colonel Kira the Changling female has surrendered. Commander Mitchell turns to Tyson. Does that mean we won sir? she asked as she looks at Tyson. Yes Commander that means we won the war says Captain Tyson as he looks at Sarah. (Space Earth orbit) 5 years later 2380 Capt. Tyson's voice over: Captain's Log Stardate 53989.4 Starfleet has ordered my Ship the Enterprise to head to the Cardassian border to escort several Cargo vessels but I can't get the feeling that something bad is going to happen joining us on this mission is Doctor Keiko O'Brien. The Enterprise is in space dock getting ready to leave to head out to Cardassian Space to escort some medical and food cargo vessels to Cardassia to help them recover from the war with the Klingon Empire, Federation, and the Romulan Star Empire. (Main Bridge) Lt. McKnight: I can't believe that we have to go to Cardassia to help them after they almost helped the Dominion to destroy us. Cmdr. Mitchell: Jennifer the Cardassians have asked for our help its our duty to get it to them. the turbo-lift doors open and Captain Martin walks onto the Bridge and walks around the command center. Capt. Tyson: Alright let's get to work helm ready thrusters, Lieutenant Kadan signal the dock master we're cleared for departure. Lt. Kadan: Dock master has cleared us for departure sir. Lt. McKnight: Impulse engines ready for departure. Capt. Tyson: engage then as soon as we clear space dock jump to warp 8 on course for Cardassian border. Lt. McKnight: Aye, sir. (Space) the umblicales released from the Enterprise and then the ship slowly moves out of Space dock and does a great arch and jumps to warp speed. (Captain's Ready Room) Capt. Tyson: yes Come. Cmdr. Mitchell: I've been looking over the personel reviews and well I was thinking we could put Lieutenant Campbell in charge of the night shift and Dr. O'Brien is being shown to her quarters now and she's been wanting to meet you she's studied your service Record for quiet sometime now. Capt. Tyson: I'll go and see her and see what she has planned when we get to Cardassia. Lt. Kadan over Communications: Bridge to Captain Tyson sir we're receiving a distress call from one of the freighters their under attack by a Romulan Warbird, and are requesting assistance. Fade out title sequence and music.